RWBY: Beacon School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Kyra Yuu
Summary: Team RWBY and friends are off on a new adventure to Beacons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This fanfic is set in Hogwarts AU filled with new troubles. This will have the ships Bumblebee and WhiteRose. Rated M for some langue, gore, and sexy fluff. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: I got Accepted

RWBY: Beacon School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

It was a warm spring afternoon at the home of Rose/Xiao Long. Ruby was eagerly waiting in front of their door. Tai Yang yield from the couch "It won't come any faster if you just sit there you know, and what makes you think you'll even be accepted?" Ruby ignored her dad. Her gut told her that she would be accepted into Beacon's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Just like her Father, her Mother, her half sister Yang, Yang's Mother, and her Uncle Qrow. Her whole family have been accepted there which meant it was finally her turn. Having her 11th birthday three days ago and Beacon opening up in a few months, Ruby was praying for her acceptance letter. Not to mention that she studied magic all her life. She just had to be given a letter of acceptances.

As the day grew dark so did Ruby's hope of getting a letter that day. "Ruby its time for dinner, go wash up so we can eat!" Tai Yang yelled from the kitchen. Ruby got up from her spot by the door and walked to the washroom and washed her hands. At the dinner table Ruby saw that her father made a plate of her favorite chocolate chip cookies. It cheered her up a little knowing that her father was just trying to cheer her up. With the sun finally gone and night has come Ruby still has yet to get her letter of acceptance.

When it got time for bed, Ruby changed into her rose pajamas and had Tai Yang tuck her in. "Do think I'll be accepted in Dad?" Tai gave his little Rose a light peck on her forehead. "If you're anything like your mother, you will be accepted in." Tai then turn off Ruby's lights and walk out. With her father gone Ruby reach to her night stand, turn on her lamp and took out letters from the drawer. Letters from her sister sent her from Beacon, saying what its like there and how her classes were. Ruby could only imagine what it was really like there. One of Yang's letters said that he's joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as a beater. Yang said that her coach told her that she was the best beater she has ever seen in the past eighteen years. Apparently our uncle Qrow was a great beater when he went to Beacon. Ruby continued rereading the rest of Yang's letters.

Out side of Ruby's door, Tai Yang stood looking at the small light coming from Ruby's room. His face was far from happy. He then pulled out a letter from Beacon and gave a heavy sigh. Tai then looked up and saw the only family photo that had both Summer and Ruby in it. "What would you do Summer? Probably hit me with a book and yell at me for stalling." Tai Yang laughed at the old memories of their time at Beacon. Tai then made his way to bed knowing what he should do the next day.

Morning came and for once in her life Ruby didn't feel like getting out bed. But when she turned and saw a letter from Beacon on her night stand. Ruby jumped out of bed and started screaming for joy that her letter came in. Ruby grabbed the letter and ran down stairs to show her dad. "Morning Ruby, oof." Tai Yang said as Ruby jumped her dad with a big hug. "Look, Look. I told you I would get a letter!" Ruby said as she showed her dad the unopened envelope. "Yes you did. But that doesn't mean you got accepted." Tai teased her. Ruby puffed her cheeks in anger. Ruby then tore open the envelope to reveal the letter.

 _Dear Miss. Ruby Rose_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Beacon School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl by no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Glynda Goodwitch_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

Ruby's eyes were full of life and her smile couldn't be any more brighter. She was so happy to be accepted in Beacon's school. "Can we go shopping right now?!" Ruby asked in a cheerful squeak. Tai Yang laughed remembering the first time he got his letter. Knowing that being half blood you get a fifty - fifty chance of getting in to any magic school. "Ok, OK slow down Ruby. How about this? As soon as your school final ends next week, I'll come pick you up and we'll go shopping then. But remember if you fail any of your classes then no Beacon." Tai said in a serious tone. Ruby gave her dad scouts honor salute "Understood Dad. I will have my chocolate chip pancakes now and I'll get to studying."

Ruby's schools finals have just ended and Ruby passed with flying colors, all A's and B's. Tai Yang has just picked up Ruby from school and as promised took her out to get her books and other things that she will need in Diagon Alley. As Ruby and Tai roamed the streets of Diagon Alley, Ruby would stop and look at all the shops. Everything was amazing to Ruby; they even stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies to look for a quality broom for Ruby in the near future.

Now just exiting Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Ruby took out her check list and see what else she need. "Three sets of plain work robes?" Ruby began to read out loud her list. "Check." Tai Yang replied. "One plain pointed hat?" Ruby asked. "Check." Tai answered. "Did we remember get a pair of protective gloves?" Ruby asked. "Yes we did." Tai answered again. "How about my winter cloak, did we get that?" Ruby asked. "Done, and before you even ask. Yes we have all of your books." Tai Yang said. As this was their eleventh time of going over their list. "Ok. Did we remember to get my cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, my brass scales set?" Ruby asked. "Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes." Tai Yang said proudly. "Good now all that I need now is a wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop." Tai Yang smiled wide as he wonders what kind of wand Ruby will get. "How about you go get your wand? There's something I need to do real quick and I'll meet you there. Okay?" Ruby gave her dad a quick nod and made her way to the wand shop to get herself her own wand.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Upon entering Ollivander's Wand Shop, Ruby was amazed on how much bigger it looked compared to the outside. Looking around was in aw of all the different wands. The wands on display were so cool Ruby couldn't help but to guess what kind of wands they were "This one is made from Ash wood just like Yang's. That one is made from Ebony wood. Wow it looks so cool. That one up there has Alder wood. Ooo, and this on is made from Hawthorn." Ruby was lost in her own world as she looked at all of the different wands. Then the shop keep walked up to Ruby and said "You sure know your wands young lady. Not many kids these days know what kind of work is put into building a wand."

Ruby jumped in surprise and said "I'm sorry I didn't realized you were there. I love wands, I would order wand magazines every other month. I even read up on the different woods and cores to make a wand." The shop keeper was happy hearing that there were still people out their with a passion for their wands. "I assume that you are here to pick your wand?" The shop keeper said as he began to look through the differ shelving. "Yes sir, this will be my second wand. My old one broke last year, it was a good wand but it didn't last very long. I was practicing magic when all of a sudden the wood started to crack. I don't know what happened." Ruby explained.

"I see." The shop keeper said as he pull out a wand box from the bottom of the shelf. "How about you try this one? It is made from…" Shop keeper said as he handed it to Ruby when she interrupted him "Its made from Pear wood. It is said that Pear wood produce wands of splendid magical powers. Possessors of pear wands are, in the experience of the learned wandmaker like Garrick Ollivander, usually popular and are well-respected." Ruby couldn't help but blush at how much she knows. "That is correct young lady."

Ruby then pick up the wand and made a swish motion, in turn making herself float. "Ah. I-I don't think this wand is for me." Ruby handed the wand back before she floated to the ceiling. The shop keeper then went to the middle row of the shelf in the back. Bringing back a Dogwood wand and he handed it to Ruby. Ruby once again made swishing motion causing sparklers to fly out every where. "That one didn't work ether, hm." The shop keeper said. He took a moment to analysis Ruby and tried to think of a wand that would be good for such a gifted child. Then he saw Ruby's eyes. "You have silver eyes." Said the shop keeper. "Yes I do. My dad says that I got them from my mom." The shop keeper knelt down from the counter and pulled out a rather small wand box that looked like it hasn't been touched in years. "How about this one?" the shop keeper said as he handed a small Rosewood wand to Ruby. Upon grabbing the wand Ruby's eye began to shine like moon light the world around her felt like warm snow. "Ruby." Said a misty voice from her wand.

"I have meet many witches and wizards, in my life. But there was only one young witch I have meet in my younger days that could only use that same wand. That witch did great thing but only due to pay a heavy price. I hope that you do not fall for the same fate that she had." Said the shop keeper in a fearful tone. Ruby took one last look at the wand and she remembered that Ollivander once said that the wand chooses their master, and this wand choose her. Ruby gave a nod and took out her money and paid for the wand. With payment done the shops door opened and Taiyang walked in with all of Ruby belongings from the day. "Sorry it took me so long Ruby. But I figured that you might want one of your own." Tai said as he pulled out small size owl cage with a Saw-Whet Owl. Ruby was in aw of how cute the small and cute the little owl was. "Aw he's so cute! I will call him Matthias." Ruby said as she go a better look at her new friend. "Like the mouse from your Redwall books? Isn't that calling predator, pray?" Taiyang said confused. "Its not about what he is. Its about who he is, and he is that is." Ruby said with a warm smile.

With all the shopping finally done Ruby and Tai made their way back home and Ruby got Matthias settled in his new home. Tai then knocked on her door and came in "Yang sent us another letter I figured you'd want to be the first to read it." Tai said as he handed Ruby the envelope. Ruby opened the envelope and took out the letter as she started to read out loud.

 _Dear Baby Sister and my Old Man,_

 _How have you guys been doing? Beacon was great this year, I got to play a quittage game with Hufflepuff. We creamed them, we won like 155 to 80. I'll be home probably within a week. I plan on stopping by Uncle Qrows place for a quick visit and I'll take the next train to Patch._

 _By the way I hope Ruby got her acceptance letter. I already know that she got in, as bright of a witch she is Beacon would have to be insane not to let her in. But if they didn't I'll march straight to the headmaster's office and make sure you get in Ruby._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _The One and Only Yang Xoai Long 3_

Both Ruby and Tai couldn't help but laugh at knowing that Yang would break down the headmaster's door to get her loving little sister in. With it time for bed Ruby crawled into bed but before she fell a sleep she pulled out her new wand to get a better look at it. On the hilt of the wand had roses carved on it and at the bottom of the hilt was carved a crescent moon. Ruby has never seen such beautiful craftsmanship. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of person had this wand before.


End file.
